


a very problematic tv remote

by lovedoctor



Series: rejanis [1]
Category: Mean Girls (2004), Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Movie Night, i dont know where this is going, oneshots?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 15:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovedoctor/pseuds/lovedoctor
Summary: The one where Janis hides the TV remote from Regina to get attention that she was probably going to end up getting anyways. (this is really short, i'm so sorry)this story takes a very sharp turn, whoops.





	a very problematic tv remote

“Baby?” Regina walked into the kitchen where Janis was and leaned against the counter.

“I was just getting popcorn ready, what’s up?” Janis asked, dressed in a white tank top and navy sleep shorts.

“Nothing, I just can’t find the remote and I don’t know where you put it.” Regina started walking back towards the living room with Janis, who put the large bowl of popcorn down on the coffee table and put her hands in her pockets before giving Regina a shit eating grin.

“You know where it is, don’t you?” Regina raised a brow.

Janis only shrugged and started to walk away before Regina gripped her wrist and pulled her back, stopping her from leaving. Regina was determined to get her remote back for the sake of movie night, “Nuh uh. Where’s the remote?”

Janis snickered before biting her lip, “I lost it. Oops.”

“Liar,” Regina growled before pushing Janis onto the couch and sitting across from her silently with her arms crossed.

Janis started to fidget a bit under Regina’s glare but knew better than to leave, “I mean, you could just look for the remote, babe,” Janis shrugged before smirking.

“Damnit, Jan, please just tell me where the dumb remote is so we can watch tv,” Regina whined. _Whined._ “I wanna cuddle with you and kiss that smirk right off your adorable face. We’ve already missed two movie nights this month and if I don’t get to watch a movie and fall asleep in your arms tonight because you hid the remote from me, so help me god I won’t -“

“That’s so gay,” Janis snickered before feigning an innocent look. “I don’t know where it is though. How are you going to get mad at me if I lost it?”

“Don’t know where it is, my _ass_ , Janis,” Regina rolled her eyes, but her comment made Janis laugh.

•❅──────✧❅✦❅✧──────❅•

Ten minutes went by and Janis still refused to give up the location of Regina’s precious remote.

Regina had had enough and she quickly stood up, taking Janis’ hands and pinning the tall girl against the wall with her arms above her.

Janis grunted when her back hit the wall but when her eyes met Regina’s, she bit her lip, stopping herself from making any other sounds for the time being.

“You’re such a little bitch, Janis,” Regina’s other hand had been playing with the bottom of Janis’ shirt, but Regina started to move it underneath Janis’ shirt, smirking when she felt Janis shiver as her hand moved up slowly.

“I’m not, I’m not telling you where the remote is,” Was all Janis had managed to get out before moaning softly.

“We’ll see how long you stick to your word, baby girl” Regina whispered into Janis ear before trailing a soft line of nips and open mouthed kisses from Janis’ jaw to her collarbone.

This only made Janis whimper, making Regina more confident that she would get what she wanted. _Soon._

Regina positioned her thigh in between Janis’ but refused to touch her. “I have other ways of making you speak, Janis,” Regina growled before biting down on the tender skin of Janis’ neck.

“Make me,” Janis smiled another shit-eating grin and Regina suddenly withdrew the hand underneath Janis’ shirt and used it to tickle her, to which Janis responded by jerking her hands down from above her and sliding down the wall onto the floor.

Regina used this opportunity to straddle Janis and proceed tickling on the floor until they were both wheezing so hard that they couldn’t breathe. “Okay, okay!!” Janis yelled.

“Where is my remote?” Regina asked from where she was, still straddling Janis’ hips to keep her on the ground.

“It’s inside the blanket basket! I give up,” Janis laughed.

“That’s my girl,” Regina smiled triumphantly and kissed Janis gently before pulling her off of the floor and grabbing the remote from the basket so she could finally start her movie.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed! Please leave requests, prompts, or suggestions in the comments! (constructive criticism is always welcome)


End file.
